Intrigue
by Kora-Magna
Summary: Satila Eclipse plotted a plan that could change the face of certain family. Time of changes is coming.
1. Chapter 1

Eclipse's Palace was a powerful structure. It was built in the center of Nocturnus Metru, Night Toa's new kingdom.

The Queen of City, Satila Eclipse sat on black marble throne. At her feet lay the body of the Toa with a broken breast. The man was also disfigured face. Eclipse's fingers were covered in blood.

- My Lady - the commander of her army, the Toa of Night, Sunset bowed - We found this crazy woman.

- Very well, comander - Eclipse has improved her black crown with red as drops of blood rubies - Enter her.

Soldiers in black and dark blue armor dragged a bound woman in gray armor and a black coat. Saliva running down her chin; captors crammed into her mouth a black ball-gag. In her rotten-yellow eyes gleamed lust of murder.

- Free her mouth - the queen ordered - I want to talk to her.

Warriors obeyed and left the room. Eclipse smiled to her new prisoner.

- Are you Montra, aren't you? - Toa of Night asked.

- Yes! - Montra snapped. Her Kanohi mask was very similar to the Kanohi Ignika - Let me out, you scumbag! I am Death!

- You can the command her, is not the same, my dear - Eclipse snapped her fingers and ties on Montra's body disappeared - Your abilities are necessary to me.

- Powerful Eclipse the Anathema needs my powers? - Montra cackled - Interesting.

- I have to kill someone to wake up a storm - Toa Nights stood. Her arms were covered with the mantle of fur black wolf. Montra saw that behind the throne is a gigantic, black coyote. The Hound of the Dead. Not good.

- But at the same time I need him. Faking death will not do anything. They need to see it.

- They? - Gray she-warrior raised an eyebrow - Okay, whatever. When you kill that someone, I have to get him back. I understand?

- Exactly - Eclipse showed her fangs - You read my mind.

- All beautiful, cool, but... What will you pay me?

- In nature - the blue-haired one smiled really wide - I'll give you Mata Nui.

Montra felt hunger. Her dream was to meet.

- When do we start?


	2. Chapter 2

Early in the morning, Eris and Terra returned from hunting. On the ridge of Granite-female Pantheroid of Eris, were laying hunted animals, and the girls had baskets of herbs and fruits on their backs. The sun was just rising, and the night chill was beginning to give way to morning warm. Desert animals that led nocturnal lifestyle, hiding in their burrows and crevices between rocks. Next to feet of Eris flashed a small, desert mouse. In the distance, among the dunes, powerful desert male dragons fighting for dominance in their small herd.

- Barbarians - Eris muttered wiping sweat from her forehead - compared with those dragons...

- These of Bota Magna? - Terra remembered the story of her friend and her father. Granite muttered dissatisfied. She was hungry and thirsty. Eris unbuttoned from the waist leather skin of water and gave it to feline. Pet welcomed drank the last of the liquid. Elementaless of Ice and Lightning scratched Granite behind her ear.

- Where did she come from? One almost devoured me - Terra looked at feline suspiciously. Pantheroids do not make good pets, they are too wild and agressive.

- She's walking with me, cause she wants it - Eris shrugged. She did not know what motives guided her mount.

- Maybe her boyfriend dumped her? - Terra smiled wryly - If so, you're created for yourselves.

- I'll give you! - Eris pulled the fire-red hair of her friend.

* * *

Mata Nui realized that something sat on his nose. Spider? Lizard? He opened his eyes and saw his beetle, Click. Scarabax chirped in own language.

- Good morning, little on - Mata Nui gently removed the insect's face and put it on the nightstand. Through the cracks in the curtains in the morning sun streamed. From the street, noise was heard. Desert Oasis City has long since awakened.

- Did you sleep well? - Kiina, his beloved from Water Tribe left the bathroom. She covered her body a thick towel.

- Yes, dear - Mata Nui sat on the bed - Eri and Terra are on the hunt?

- Yes - Kiina sat down next to him. Towel slipped a little, revealing the charms of a young woman - I wonder what they will bring. I hope that this will be anything other than desert lizards.

- Do you remember those centipedes from last week?! - Mata Nui laughed at the memory of that dinner. Girls promised that the unusual dish tastes better than it looks, but they did even not touch it. Suddenly Toa-Glatorian realized a significant lack of someone - Wait, where are Sadie and Ackar?

* * *

Sadie Meri Nui was almost physical and mental copy of his parents. She had a smooth, steel-blue organic tissue, short, dark hair as Kiina and blue eyes and steel-blue face of Mata Nui. She was four years old, but she was very mature for his age. She was a bit aggressive and used the inelegant words, what Eris and Terra took on each other. Little one loved to walk everywhere for them, what the natural consequence was a knack for poker games and bones. Everyone knew that Sadie is cheating in both cases, but yet not proven.

- How to move Rocky Charger, Uncle? - Sadie looked questioningly at Ackar. In remembering the rules of chess had problems.

- The sides - Fire Tribe Glatorian demonstrated her motion. They sat at a table, on the flat roof of the building. From this place, Market Oasis was perfectly visible.

- Uncle, and is it true that you once kidnapped my dad? - The child is finished movement Rocky Charger, knocking off the board bishop of Ackar.

- Yes - Ackar smiled at the memory of that event - I wanted to teach him how to release from bondage, but a he not advised, so I was hoping that the pressure will help him. I was wrong, unfortunately.

- Did not he give advice? - Sadie frowned. She do not understand it. She saw the exploits of Eris, and thought that these abilities were inherited from the Mata Nui.

- Not everyone has a talent. While I admit that this ability would be sometimes needed to him.

- Ah, here you are! - Kiina entered the roof - Sadie, come on, help me with setting the table.

She took small hand and went downstairs to their apartment. Sadie's place took Mata Nui, who was watching the whole time friend. He looked worried.

- All right, Ackar? - Toa-Glatorian asked moving Rook.

- Yes - Ackar not take his eyes off the board - Why?

- Last time you avoid my company and Kiina. You spend time either alone or with Sadie. You are sad. Please, tell me what happened?

- I'm fine - Ackar's voice became hard as a rock - You need not have worried. Just I'm looking for time alone.

- If you say so - Mata Nui was not convinced - We'll call you, when it's breakfast.

When he was alone, Ackar felt tears under the eyelids. Mata Nui was not stupid and had this fucking Mask of Life, so he finally know the truth. And when he will know everything, he will be angry.


	3. Chapter 3

Eris sold prey local butcher for some considerable fillets and a few pounds of ground meat. The payment has been wrapped in special leaves and carried to the house. Kiina very pleased with this gift and put him in a barrel of ice, accomodation in pantry, in the basement. Fruits landed in the net, suspended from a hook in the ceiling, out of reach of Sadie's tiny hands. Herbs ended in a vase or jar.

- Successful hunting, eh? - Terra and Eris smiled proudly.

- A very successful - Kiina set dish with a salad and bread rolls on a small table - Eris, you could go after Ackar? He is on the roof.

- Aye, aye, sir! - Eris saluted. A large percentage of her life, she was on ships and barges, so she took a couple of seafaring traditions. After a moment, she was gone.

* * *

Ackar sat on a stool and stared blankly at the chess board. Several times he caught up in the fact that his hands were shaking, which was killing him.

- Ackar, breakfast! - Eris burst into the roof gracefully of falling bricks (sometimes so happens that skinny girls do not have graceful in movement. I know anything about that).

- I'm coming - Ackar reluctantly stood up and walked toward the hole with a ladder. When he was next to the girl, she grabbed him by the elbow. She was sniffing. Looked at him anxiously.

- Ackar...! - Eris gasped in horror. She knew the smell of the sick ones, all too well - You're...

- Not a word - Ackar's hand covered her mouth - Anyone. I do not want them to worry. And so they have enough problems.

- I see... - Eris gritted her teeth. She could not believe it. Ackar... This Ackar had cancer?!

* * *

The atmosphere at breakfast was heavy. Sadie tried telling jokes to amuse the company, but it did not succeed. Mata Nui's eyes narrowed angrily. Slowly he had had enough. Ackar looked so peaceful, and at the same time ...

- What is it, damn?! - Mata Nui shouted angry.

- Control yourself, you little shit! - Ackar jumped up out of place. Kiina covered ears of Sadie. Eris and Terra huddled.

- What do you mean? Tell me! - Mata Nui clenched his fists. Ackar lowered his eyes - FUCK, TELL ME!

- End of conversation - Fire Tribe's Glatorian left the room. Mata Nui wanted him to run, but Kiina grabbed him by the shoulders.

- Give him a break, Mata Nui - asked softly and hugged him around the waist - You also often run away from us.

- I do not...! - Mata Nui blushed with anger, but then lowered the tone - You're right. I just... I'm worried about him.

- It's understandable - Eris bitten bun - You are friends, and even father and son! One should worry about the other.

- You put it aptly, Eris - Kiina sighed - Mata Nui, if Ackar is avoid us, he have reasons.

- Okay - Mata Nui whispered - But what reasons?

* * *

Eclipse hid a surface of the water mirror. Her thin lips curled in a ghastly parody of a smile. Even Montra- murderer and monster- felt fear.

- It's time - said the Queen of Nocturnus Metru and looked at Sting- one of her most loyal assassins - You know what to do.

- Of course, my queen - Sting put his fist on his chest and bowed his head. He was quite small for Skakdi, but he made up intelligence and cruelty.

- Remember - she added - It has to hurt.

- Naturally, my Lady - Sting smiled evilly.

* * *

- What do you think? What is with Ackar? - Terra looked at her friend thoughtfully.

- I have no idea - Eris improved navy blue bandana on her forehead. The girls sat on the roof of the guard tower. Matoran and Agori were patrolling the walls.

- What are you guys plotting? - Menacing voice of Takanuva, who came to visit his brother, surprised girl. Toa of Light was in the company of some Glatorianess of the Fire Tribe. Strange little girl had red-orange armor and blue eyes.

- So these are this troublemakers, about which I've heard so many - she smiled friendly to the Elementals.

- Oh, thanks Taka! - Eris snapped looking ominously at the Toa of Light - You will pay for it!

- Um...? Sorry? - risked Takanuva.

- I am Mara of the Fire Tribe - a stranger presented herself.

- Eris - grunted Elemental Ice and Lightning - And this is Terra.

- Nice to meet you - Mara smiled - Maybe I'll see you later?

- Good - Terra shrugged. When the couple left, Elementals looked at each other.

- An interesting young lady, huh? - Grinned impishly Eris.

- Young lady? - Terra's eyes narrowed - Who says things like these, mate?

Suddenly the tower, on which sat the girls, trembled in its foundations and began to crumble. Only by Terra's reflexes, the Elementals managed to save their life. There was an alarm. Bone Hunters attacked.

* * *

**Mara is character made by Kiinastar from Deviantart.**


	4. Chapter 4

- What the heck? - Terra screamed, holding her friend's trouser belt. They were hung on the gutter of a house.

- How should I know? - Eris pulled from her belt the ax with silver-plated blade - But I intend to find out.

- Girls?! - Pohatu Nuva, Toa of Stone ran ready to fight. Behind him sped Mata Nui, Kiina, Ackar and several other warriors - Are you all right?!

- Sure! - Eris raised her thumbs up - We are Elementals, not a...

- Better not finish! - Mata Nui ordered. Terra and Eris toppled their eyes.

- All right, people! - Pohatu took command - We hit a lot, we hit hard, we hit so much as possible!

- And are there any specifics? - Eris looked at Terra. Ore shook her head - Okay. Here we go!

* * *

Bone Hunters were somewhat surprised when warriors with Oasis rammed them. Amazement turned into animal fear when thrown at them two female Elementals. One had two sickles, and the second- ax. Several hunters immediately fled. For Bone Hunters it was a hard day of work.

Ackar cut off the enemy's head. His body began to cry from exhaustion. He did not care. If he must die, he will die here, on the battlefield.

With a roar at the mouth, fired a pillar of fire in the upcoming bandits.

- It seems to me that Ackar exaggerating? - Kiina and Mata Nui adhere to each other, to protect their backs.

- I'm afraid that his adrenaline begins to freak out - Eris shattered skull of some culprit - I often got it.

- We know! - several people cried.

* * *

Sting saw his goal. The man fought with several warriors at once. Assassin smiled and spread his tripod. Placed and loaded gun. He set the viewfinder. Then he pulled the trigger. The harpoon flew.

* * *

Forwards slowly began to flee back to the desert. The defenders howled happily. Bone Hunters have long were trying to get to the Oasis City, but always losing miserably.

Suddenly there was a whistle. Everyone looked in this direction. And then THIS happened.

Ackar wavered. From his stomach spurting blood. Harpoon dug very deep...

* * *

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Scream of Eris revived all. The girl threw herself toward the falling man. She barely maintained him. From her eyes were dripping hot tears.

- Impossible - Mata Nui whispered.

- No - Kiina began to cry. Both ran to the Glatorian. Ackar choked with blood.

- Relax - Eris tried to remove the harpoon - Dad, help me!

- Leave it! - Ackar barely articulated a words - Let me go.

- Are you crazy?! - Kiina shuddered - You can not... You cann't die!

- Do you want to bet, child? - Dying one slowly began to lose consciousness - Let me at it. Nothing is eternal. Especially living beings.

- No, no, no! - Mata Nui also began to cry - I will not let you, I will not!

He tried to touched temple of Ackar, but the man pushed him away.

- There are places where even the power of your mask is not pressed - whispered Ackar - Promise me something. Everyone. All three of them. Do not give up. No matter what all. Okay? **OKAY?!**

- Yes - all whispered.

Ackar smiled wanly. He squeezed the hand of Mata Nui and closed his eyes. He stopped breathing. Ackar, a great warrior, a mentor and the oldest of the Glatorians, was gone.

* * *

**Sorry about that. And I'm sorry that I have described is not exactly a battle, I'm not good at this.**


	5. Chapter 5

Eris remembered that she began to howl like a wolf. Mata Nui remembered that he whispered over and over "Impossible". Kiina remembered that she had seen the face Ackar, even when the Toa took the body.

* * *

Ackar's funeral took place a few days later. It was a very serious event. There came Glatorians, Agori, Toas and Matorans. Everyone were all dressed in black (even found a black, little cape for Sadie). Tahu and Raanu delivered speeches about the activities and life of Ackar. At the end of the ceremony, the participants took out a funeral bouquets of red flowers, which were then set on fire and thrown to the wind. The air tore flaming petals, stems, leaves and ash. It was a tradition of the Fire Tribe.

Mata Nui, Kiina, Sadie, Eris and Terra were the longest. They looked at the tombstone for a long time and then gone home.

* * *

Eris hid in the basement and pounding her fists and head against the wall. And she screamed. Nobody could deny her that. Trashed the room. Neighbors heard the roar of a monster sometimes. Then locking the door.

* * *

Kiina sat in a corner and there again burst into tears. Sadie snuggled up to her, but it did not help. Then they both cried through the night.

* * *

Mata Nui spent the entire night in the shower. He let cold water run over his skin. At some point, he broke the mirror. He realized when he felt pain on his face and knees. He was kneeling on the plates studded glass shards. The mask could become immaterial, which meant that the face of Mata Nui frequented damaged, not Ignika. Mata Nui shifted mask on top of his head. As a result, he could see a split cheek or a black eye. Crimson droplets running down his face. He began to laugh. He did not know why. He just laughed. Like a madman.

* * *

Terra did not show to anyone for a few days. Archer circled the roofs of Oasis City. She felt that she should be with Eris, but there were moments when Eris had to be alone. No exceptions. So Elemntaless of Fire kept away from people.

* * *

Mara cautiously descended to the basement. She heard someone heavy, raspy breathing.

- How do you feel? - Fire Glatorianess looked at being in the corner - Oh, shit. I heard that angry Elementals are hell for the eyes, but that so?

- What do you want, Mara? - snapped creature.

- Not only does your family suffers - Mara folded her arms across her chest - Ackar was also my mentor. And step-father. Help me to find the murderer, and we bring both tucked his head on spear.

- A little old-fashioned approach - said degenerate Eris - I like it. When do we start?

- Now, if it's possible - Mara stretched out her hand toward the monster.

* * *

**I know. It sucks.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kiina have to kick Mata Nui in his stomach to wake him up. The man blinked and looked at his wife. She furrowed brow. Toa-Glatorian stated that he lie naked in the shower and it is already morning.

- What happened? - he asked distractedly.

- You fainted - his wife told him - I could not wake you up, so you spent the night cuddled up on the floor. And I couldn't drag you to the mat.

- Ackar could not...? - Mata Nui broke off - Damnit...

- It's harder than it looks, huh? - Kiina was also morose.

There was a heavy silence. Mata Nui managed to somehow get up, even though it was spinning in his head. He wrapped a towel around the waist. Kiina helped him come into the room.

- It's quiet - man said - Eris is still in the basement?

- I did not see that she is coming out - Kiina shrugged.

- Hey, guys - Terra entered the apartment through the window - I'm out for a few days.

- And why is that? - Even though they were not related to each other, Mata Nui believed to be responsible also for Terra.

- Because I just saw a Glatorianess of Fire Tribe coming out of the city in the company of three-meter dragon-monster - Terra stoically began to pack.

- **WHAT?!** - Mata Nui and Kiina went pale.

- Yes - said Terra - I'm going after them. Here, people got used to her, but where else Eris will be dismantled. Alive.

- Well, go - Mata Nui sighed - And please, bring Eris in one piece. I know that she can excels herself, but the you both have a better chance.

- I copy that, sir! - Fire Elementaless grinned and bolted through the window. Mata Nui sat down on a stool and buried his face in his hands.

- Teens - he muttered.

* * *

Eris was sniffing with her nose to the ground. Dragon's body had certain advantages. She spurned piece of armor issuing from the sand. Mara stared at the dragon-girl with a frown.

- Well? - asked Glatorianess.

- Give me a minute, _amiga_ - muttered Elementaless of Ice and finally pulled out of the sand a scarf - I got it.

- Rag? - Mara cocked her head.

- Bandana - improved Eris - He wore it on his forehead and is quite long. This "rag" even stinks him, believe me.

- If you say so - red she-warrior shrugged - Now what?

- Wait a minute - Eris started sniffing again - He came from the north, but he went further west.

- On the west? To New Atero? - Mara pulled out a map.

- No, more in the direction of the sea - Eris got up from her knees.

- There I have you! - Behind the dunes emerged Terra with backpack and mounts - Nicely so conspire with a stranger, Eri? Normally you are colluding with me. Naughty, naughty really.

- I'm sorry, Terr - Eris looked down - I just...

- My dear, not explanations! - advised Terra - That which way and where? What? - Looked at the astonished faces of the girls - I think I do not imagine that you go to kick someone's ass without me?

- Never in my life - said gravely Eris, but she looked out to the side.

* * *

Peapole say that every climate has its city of scum, dirt, darkness and sin. It's true. They say that the real power of these cities Eclipse has. This is also true. When Eris saw Anakara city situated on the seafront, she slightly paled. She did not smile to meeting with the soldiers of her mother.

- We have just entered the big shit - Eris muttered and spat on the sand. Already changed back in Elemental and put on normal glatorian armor.

- Easy, girl - Terra smiled - You got me and Mara. Will go smoothly. We are a guest, and loosened his head.

- If it's so simple - Mara narrowed her eyes - this is why I feel that we're moving in the jaws of the dragon?

* * *

Sting liked two things in life: women and money. Currently have one and the other. He sat comfortably on the soft cushions, including a beautiful Vortixx in skimpy attire. The girl was kissing him on the face, breasts and male qualities.

- Remind me, what's your name? - Sting asked.

- Kloira - Vortixx smiled broadly embracing her sponsor.

- All right, son of bitch - to the room came three new girls. Two of them certainly were Elementals - You had a moment of happiness, but enough already that good.

- Get out - the blue haired girl glared at Vortixx. Comrade of Sting quickly escaped.

Sting pursed his lips. In this scene there was something wrong. He looked anxiously at the stranger girls.

- You took us something, Skakdi - snarled Glatorianess in red armor. Apparently, She was commanding.

- A virtue? - Assassin risked. Elementals snorted with laughter. It sounded like the barking of the Iron Wolf.

- You'd want - laughed Elementaless of Fire - No, not a virtue. Someone much more important.

Sting gulped. He had a very bad feeling. The girls rushed to his throat.

* * *

**Since I am not good at descriptions of battles, confrontation of Mara, Terry and Eris with Sting will not appear in the next chapter. Very sorry about that, but if someone really depend on it, could me a little help. I am open to suggestions, etc.**


	7. Chapter 7

Mata Nui looked sadly at the tombstone. On the surface of the black stone, extracted from the regions of Vulcanus, inscribed the name of Ackar and well-worn text: "He had a good life".

- Why? - he growled - Why didn't you let me save your life?

The answer did not come. Mata Nui roared painfully and fell to his knees. Pounded his fists into the sand.

- Screams in no way to help - Kiina appeared behind her husband. She looked at him sternly.

- Does he have to go? - The Mata Nui's voice was hoarse.

- Sometimes it's inevitable - Glatorianess of Water Tribe folded her arms across her chest and looked down.

- Anyway, it's **you** profess three virtues.

- But I'm starting to agree with Eris. It's not fair.

- Life is not fair - Kiina took over Mata Nui - But we have no influence on it. You know that.

- Were there any news from Eris? - Blue-eyed raised an eyebrow.

- No - Kiina shook her head - but I'm sure that she will soon resumes. Now be a good father and go to Sadie. You promised that take her to the nomads.

- Okay, okay - Mata Nui raised his hands in surrender - I'm going.

Kiina smiled and looked toward the west. She hoped that Eris and Terra are not trapped in some big trouble.

* * *

Eris felt a kick in her stomach. Many times in her life, she was kicked, but it really hurt. Tears came to her eyes.

- Feebly, honey - Sting chuckled.

- Get off, son of bitch - Eris spat.

- May have some fun, sunshine? - Skakdi laughed tilting her head back. The girl screamed.

- Get the fuck out from her back! - Roared furious Terra, getting out from under the furniture, which Sting crushed her.

_Kill him, woman! Fuck, kill him!_ roared a voice in head of Eris.

- Damn, shut up! - Eris yelled covering her ears.

- I did not say anything - Sting looked at her in surprise.

- I'm not talking to you, motherfucker! - Elementaless of Ice howled again. Then the cry of pain turned into a mad laughter.

* * *

Eclipse cried out in pain. She had a feeling that something beats her body from the inside. She knew what it was. Eris, like other representatives of the element of the Night, was sick to split personality disorder. Eclipse fell with a groan on her black throne. She was sick. She took off a crown from her head . She called gesture slave and told him to bring wine.

- You're looking horrible - smiling Montra commented.

- Shut up, woman - Eclipse snapped wiping the sweat from her forehead.

- Be a good girl, please. I must help you, or not? - Montra sat on the lap of the queen. Eclipse howled with rage and pushed her out.

- Fucking crazy woman! - Snapped woman-ghost.

- Say what you want - Montra shrugged - but remember about our agreement.

- GET OUT! - Roared Eclipse fully presenting a set of her fangs dripping with venom.

- Nice teeth, beautiful.

Eclipse grabbed her head. This investment will cost her more than she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Mara had seen many strange things, but Eris, changing in her dark version, was the strangest spectacle. Dark Eris had tousled, black hair with violet tips, red-purple eyes, in which burned madness, long, black claws and unhealthy, gray complexion.

- Hey, Skakdi! - Dark Eris screeched - You still want to have fun?!

- DO NOT! - Sting howled.

- What a shame - smile of Dark Eris was worse than smile of normal Eris - Because **I** would like to turn to play.

The girl threw herself on the throat of assassin. The long, curved fangs dug into the trachea of Sting. Blood splashed on all sides. Sting howled in pain and terror. Fangs tore at his throat. Sharp claws tore his whole body apart. And he was still alive. Dark Eris finally broke off his head.

- Oh my Gods - said Mara - Oh my Gods. **What** the heck are you?!

- I'm Tenebae *, little girl - grinned creature - And You can consider me as the twin sister of this boring Eris.

* _Tenebae_(lat.)- Darkness

* * *

Malum was once a proud warrior of Vulcanus and best student of Ackar. He always thought the older Glatorian of Fire Tribe for a wonderful man and a great warrior. So He was surprised when he heard about the death of his former mentor. Funny, but he thought that Ackar can't be knock down in a fight. Under the pretext of replenishment of supplys for his Tribe, he went to the Oasis City to find out the truth of certain rumors. When he reached the place, he sent several Vorox to the market, and he walked toward the cemetery, under the walls of the city. Already at the entrance he saw a familiar figure in golden armor and brown tattered cloak with a hood. Malum approached him and put a hand on his shoulder.

- So it's true - he chuckled exiled one. Hooded individual pulled up and pointed it at him sharp sword - Mata Nui, leave this knife. Yet you cut yourself.

Mata Nui gritted his teeth. He didn't put away the sword. He saw the familiar handle above arm of exiled.

- I think my old weapon serve you well - Toa-Glatorian folded his arms across his chest.

- Yes - Malum took the sword made of the sting of Vorox and dialed the grinder - It's a very good sword. But well, your daughter's life was more important to you**.

- What do you want? - Mata Nui raised his eyebrow.

- Giving tribute to an old friend. If this is not a problem.

Mata Nui shrugged and walked away.

- Oh, and say hello to your daughter from me - Malum smirked - When she come back to normal.

The former Great Spirit turned pale. No... It could not be true... With the help of a mask, he sought out her life energy. As he spoke Malum, IT again escaped to freedom.

**This story is in second chapter of _Life on Desert_ (soon)

* * *

Mara and Terra pushed away from the ghastly Tenebae. Actually Terra pushed away pulling Mara with herself. Apparently she knew this black-haired, mad freak of nature and psyche of Eris.

- Come on, guys?! - Elementaless of Shadow and Lightning offended - I helped you and you what?!

- You are insane! - Terra snapped - Get out and give Eris control!

- Are you crazy? - Tenebae pursed her dark purple lips - The last time I had control of six years ago! I want a little horsing around! I want fun!

- When was the last time you "had fun", you killed fifteen people, because you were bored! - Terra pulled out a sickle - What Mata Nui will tell, what do you think?

Tenebae blinked. Her face contorted with reluctance.

- Why should I care about his opinion? - she narrowed her violet-red eyes - He's just an old bore!

- Okay - Terra sighed heavily. Persuasion has not helped - It's time settle the matter by hand. Mara, run!

- No! - Glatorianess of Fire Tribe tightened fingers on her sword - We'll get it together!

- I want to see this! - Tenebae made a few slight hand movements. Around her body appeared Shadow Energy.


	9. Chapter 9

Dark Eris aka Tenebae raged. Shadow Energy created various monsters that made it difficult to approach the Elementaless of Shadow and Ice. In the end, Terra and Mara had to use a tactical retreat.

- Where are you going, girls? - Tenebae laughed shrilly - I want to have fun!

- Play around with it! - Terra snapped and used a bow. The arrow flew with the whistle. Tenebae caught arrow and then the tip glowed like fire.

- How do you ...? - Mara's eyes widened.

- I make arrowheads from fire flint - Terra smiled impishly.

- It tickles - cackled Tenebae rejecting an arrow. On her left hand still was flame, which has become a black-and-red and began to spread to the whole body. After a while Tenebae was burning whole. She grinned wickedly. Mara and Terra stared at her with wide eyes and mouth.

- Yyyyygh... - Terra gasped. For nothing more she could not afford.

- Let's get out - Mara hissed and in fact, both rushed to escape. Tenebae laughed horribly, opened her mouth the entire width and threw from his throat pole red and black fire. The buildings began to burn. Residents fled. A few persons tried to fight this monster, but they died in the flames.

- Monster! - Terra screamed. Tenebae froze. Her face contorted with anger and disbelief. Flame on her body faded.

- How do you call me, match? - she hissed through clenched teeth.

- Monster! - repeated Elementaless of Fire - You are insane monster! You murder for fun! For you, life is a joke. You are insane! And no one will ever **l****ove you**!

Tenebae looked at Terra. Her eyes were blue and lilac. She was crying.

- Terra... - wheezed Eris. For a moment, she took control. Terra paled.

- Eri, you know that I was talking about this crazy woman, Tenebae! - Elementaless of Fire tried to alleviate the situation.

- She... - said Eris. Her eyes narrowed - She is me.

Mara and Terra began to recede. They had trouble. Suddenly, there was a whistle and a small arrow with red feathers dug into the neck of Eris/Tenebae. The girl blinked and fell to the ground. Unconscious.

- Are you all right? - From among the rubble emerged Toa in blue armor and turquoise blue coat. She had sniper rifle. Helryx, first Toa of Water.

- Can be - said Mara. Terra is still looking for a sleeping body. Eris began to return to normal form. Again, she had blue skin, but her hair was still black. They had dark blue tip.

- She will be healthy? - Terra asked quietly.

- We'll have to close her in solitary confinement until she calms down - Helryx founded handcuffs on girl's wrists and took her in her arms - Mata Nui knows.

When the Toa of Water left with Eris, Terra felt bad. She and Mara decided to go back to the Oasis City.

* * *

Eclipse crossed her fingers under her chin. Montra was playing a clip from the ephod. Both looked in the mirror of water.

- Well? - snapped gray warrior - How long do I have to wait?

- As much as you need - muttered Eclipse - Soon it will get. Eris is weak and in jail. She will not help him.

- I hope, you do not confuse - huffed Montra. The throne room again plunged into silence.


	10. Epilogue

Mata Nui sat down at the table. On the other side sat handcuffed Eris. Her hair were cut at the skin and she had sawn claws. Mata Nui felt bad. He looked anxiously at his daughter. She was silent, and her eyes were gray. Someone tattooed some strange symbols on her body. The prison subculture. Even worse than he thought.

- Eri, please, say something - he asked - Sadie is worried about you.

The complete lack of response. Mata Nui bit his lip. He kissed his daughter on the forehead and left. He wanted to cry.

* * *

When Eris was once again locked in a cell, she experienced a vision. Her last vision was a few years ago before she met Mata Nui.

She stood on a flat rock protruding from the black water. Around her was full of gray, dense fog. Before her rose the golden Kanohi Ignika. Although being was silent, Eris could feel its anger and bitterness.

- What? - snapped Eris - I pissed up and torn to shreds this fucker. You would not do so?

- You know that's not what I mean - snorted Ignika - You can not leave him. Your destiny is to become the new Great Spirit. And it is connected with Mata Nui.

- Fuck it - Eris showed him her reptilian tongue - I don't want to be any Great Spirit. My father had a reason to abandon this work.

- His time has passed - said a resident of the mask - Your time will come soon. You need to be with him. The mask will become your property.

- And he will die - Eris narrowed her eyes - I not agree to it. Fuck my destiny. And fuck you, the heck!

Vision blurred and disappeared. Eris shivered.

- Fuck you - she whispered again.

- What did you say, you little bitch?! - Screamed Helryx, which happened to be next to the cell and she hit the girl in the face.

* * *

Eclipse stood on the balcony of her room. The city lived in its own way. Dark figures were moving walkways. On the cornices and gargoyles were black birds. The buildings were entwined by ivy and other plants, mainly prickly. Above streets were hung green, sticky web plaited by the Visorak. Queen of Nocturnus Metru proudly watched this dark version of life. Her life. Her city. Her kingdom.

- Get out - snapped suddenly. From the shadows out a chuckle and Montra came into sight Eclipse. Her coat was torn even more than yesterday - What do you want?

- I'm done - Montra grinned - He's yours. And, as I said, he doesn't remember anything.

- Great - Eclipse lips curled into a smile - Soon I deliver you your payment.

Montra rubbed her hands with glee. She could not wait.

**_The End of Part One._**

**_Part Two in preparation._**


End file.
